


fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark

by MistyFerriswheel (caluminpanties)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caluminpanties/pseuds/MistyFerriswheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy, quiet morning with ashton (◕‿◕❀)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for someone, but i fixed it so that it's general. sorry it's quite short
> 
> title from a love like war by all time low

you're laying in bed in the early morning, when the light coming through the window is still soft and gray. most of the room is still in shadows. you don’t remember what woke you and it’s still hours before your alarm goes off, so you’re just content to lie there. the air in the room has a chill to it, but you’re warm and safe tucked up under ashton’s arm. his breathing is soothing and you could just look at him forever. the light is smoothing out all his sharp lines and he look so soft.

his eyelashes remind you of butterfly feet and his lips are slightly open. you raise your hand from his chest and lightly brush over his cheekbones with your finger tips. you trail you fingers down to his lips and thumb over his bottom one. it’s slightly chapped and you’re captivated in the way it gives under your touch. his stubble has grown over night and it tickles your palm.

you drag your hand down his throat and only hesitate a moment or two over his adam’s apple. you rest your arm over his ribs and start to draw shapes into his chest just feeling the drag of skin on skin. you could paint a masterpiece as long as he was your canvas. you’re running your fingers over his collar bone, just memorizing the shape of them when he lets out a sigh and you glance up at his face. his eyes are cracked and he’s glancing down at you.

”babe, why are you awake?” his voice is low and croaky. he clears his throat.

”i don’t remember,” you whisper into his chest. he smiles down at you and blinks, sleep still clouding his eyes. he tangles his fingers in your hair and kisses the top of your head.

“let’s go back to sleep,” he mumbles into your skull. he turns on his side and tangles his legs with yours and encloses you in his arms.

“love you, ” you press your lips to his chest in an almost kiss.

“love you too, baby,” he murmurs


End file.
